Wake
by CheriChicola
Summary: When Selphie breaks up with Irvine, her job requires her to go around the world. While she is trveling, she finds someone who could be hers. But actually couldn't thanks to a certain high-school friend. (Note: Selphie has not met anyone yet except Irvine
1. Remembrance and Betrayal

Wake  
  
Written by: Jennie  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
A/N: Uhhh.....just something I decided to write...I was bored.....  
  
Summary: When Selphie brakes up with Irvine, she can't find anyone good for her. So...when she has to travel around the world for her job, she finds someone who could be forever hers....but actually, couldn't...becasue of a certain friend from high-school!! This is before Selphie ahs met Squall, Seifer, Zell, and Quistis. But she's met Rinoa and Irvine. And also, the characters are going to be living in different places than they did.  
  
PLEASE R+R!! AND NOOOOOO FLAMES!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW IT UNLESS IT'S HELPFUL!!!  
  
_-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_  
  
[Chapter One-Remembrance]  
  
Selphie skipped along her old high school and touched her locker, No. 347. Her 10 year renunion was about to start, so she wanted to absorb as much of Trabia High as she could. She danced around and twirled in her pink dress, which she had bought just for the occasion. He pink faux diamond heels clicked against the marble floors, creating a rythm to dance by.  
  
She danced out of the halls and into her own classroom, where Irvine had told her to meet him. She ran inside and instantly slipped on water that had been spilt there. Strong arms caught her and picked her up. "Hey cowgirl." The owner of the arms said. "Hey Irvine!" she said, and hugged him. They hadn't seen each other for over a month. He had gone on a buisness trip, but wrote to her to meet him at the reunion in their old classroom. She turned around to face him. "I'm so happy you came!" "Yeah, me too. Glad to see you." Irvine smiled and gave Selphie a little peck on the lips. "Now, the reunion's about to start, and we've got so much to catch up on!!"  
  
Selphie sat down in his lap and told him about her job. "I got a job while you were gone...I might be called to travel a lot, but hopefully that won't interfere, right???" Selphie said hopefully. "No, of course not!" Irvine laughed, and hugged her closer. "Oh, becasue I was thinking...what if you came with me on some of the trips?" Selphie asked, and smiled happily. "Uhh...I..um..." Irvine fiddled with his hat. "What's wrong?" Selphie asked, and tilted her head. "No I'm fine!" Irvine said, suddenly changing his mood. "I'll go! Of course!" Selphie smiled. "Great!! My first trip is in a month!" she exclaimed, and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing his arm and jumping up. "Let's go! The reunion is starting!"  
  
_-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__- __-__-__-__-__-_  
  
"Rinoa! Hey!" Selphie cried, hugging her friend. Rinoa wore a long denim dress. "Selph!! So grea to see you again!! It's been what, 5 years?" "Yeah...I really missed both of you!!" Selphie hugged both Irvine and Rinoa. "So, what have you been doing?" "Well, I got a great new boyfriend!" "That's awesome! Have you met Irvine?" Selphie pushed Irvine in front of her, and Rinoa shook his hand. "Nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too." "Well, I gotta go." "See ya." Selphie waved to Rinoa as she left.  
  
Irvine and Selphie were cuddled up on the couch in Selphie's apartment. Selphie had fallen asleep, and Irvine was half-asleep. He kissed her forehead and got up slowly. "G'night Sleph." he whispered and walked out of the apartment.  
  
Selphie woke up and looked for Irvine. "Irvy?" She found a note on her dresser. "I went back home. Love, Irvine." Selphie looked up and smiled. "Well, I'll give him a surprise!" she said cheerfully, and got up and got dressed in some jeans and a pink shirt.  
  
Selphie knocked on his door. No one answered. She opened it quietly, just in case he was asleep. "Hello Irv-" She stopped suddenly. Irvine was on the couch with a blonde-haired woman, and they were kissing. She couldn't talk at all. Her voice box had shut down. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She slowly made her way out the door.  
  
Tears stung Selphie's eyes as she ran down the driveway to her car. She stopped and took out her keys and fiddled with them to open. But she couldn't. Not enough strength. She finally just slumped down on the sidewalk. 'How could he do this??!!' she thought frantically, and felt hot tears stream down her cheeks. Her mascara was starting to run, and it didn't help when she rubbed her eyes and smeared it. She finally got the strength to open the car door and get inside.  
  
As she drove, she couldn't help but wonder how long this had gone on. 'I bet he met her while he was away. I bet they met the very first day and...and...' Selphie couldn't think much longer. She sighed and finally reached her apartment room. She climbed up the stairs and shoved the keys in the lock.  
  
She looked at her messages. From Irvine...about 2 minutes ago. She read them.  
  
"Selphie, honey, I'm really sorry, I-" she hung up. And then she glanced at the phone. 'It's over.' she thought, and picked up the reciever. She dialed his number slowly, and heard his phone ring. Someone answered. The woman he was with. "Hello, Irvine Kinnea's house, Quistis speaking." Selphie raged inside and tried not to yell at her. "Let me speak to Irvine please." she said tensely. "Who is calling?" Quistis asked, and Selphie clenched her teeth. "Selphie, his girlfriend." "Oh, um, here he is." She heard the phone being passed and Irvine's familiar voice. "Hey!" "We're through, Irvine Kinneas." "But honey-" "I don't give a damn about your excuse, Irvine. We're through."  
  
Selphie slammed down the phone. It bounced off and fell to the floor. She went into her bedroom and felt so weak she couldn't walk to her bed and fell on the floor. She cried and screamed and pounded her bean-bag chair. "I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!" Her tears fell into the creases and made pools of water. She sniffed and crawled onto her bed. "I hate you Irvine!! I! Hate! You!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, and fell off the bed.  
  
She got up and stumbled to the bathroom, and had to hold the wall for support. She looked in the mirror. Her cheeks were tear-stained and red and black. Her mascara was smeared, and her lipstick had come off. Her hair had lost it's bounce and had fallen to her shoulders. Her eyes had lost the bright shine they had before. She sighed and washed her face, and brushed her hair. No more make-up today. She smiled and went to the living room.  
  
She slumped down on the couch and turned on the tv. She changed the channel. Nothing on. She changed the channel. "Ooh! Friends!" The One with the Proposal. She tunred it off quickly. Nothing good on. The phone rang. Selphie jumped up and answered it. "Hello?" "Selphie Tilmit?" "Yes sir." "We have a new trip for you. Scratch out the other one." "Yes sir." "You are to go to one city in every country and bring one person form each city back here. We especially need someone with either a medical or teacher's degree. Be sure to include this city." "Yes sir. For what?" "We need people for the Balamb Garden. Instructers, nurses, coaches." "Yes sir. When do I start?" "Tomorrow, so start packing. And report at my office at 7:30 am." "Yes sir."  
  
Selphie hung up the phone, her hands shaking. 'I'm going to travel...the whole world?! Woah!' she screamed in her mind and ran to her bedroom to pack. She dragged out a few old suitcases and packed them with jeans, shirts, shorts, pjs dresses, shoes, socks, underwear, money, and snacks. She found a picture in her closet. It was Irvine, Rinoa and her. She had Irvine's cowboy hat and was on his shoulders, and Rinoa was hugging Selphie from the ground. Selphie got some scissors and cut Irvine out of it. So now it looked like Selphie was floating. She tore the whole picture up. Tears streamed down her cheeks again, and she quickly wiped them away and took the suitcases to her car.  
  
Selphie looked at the clock. It was 9:30 pm, and she probably needed to go to sleep, since she was going to have to get up early. But she walked torwards the phone instead. She picked up the reciever and dialed Rinoa's number. It was picked up instantly.  
  
"Hello, this is Rinoa Heartilly, please speak."  
  
"Um, hi Rinoa." Selphie said shakily.  
  
"Oh! Hi Selph! What's wrong?"  
  
"I..broke up with Irvine." Selphie sniffed.  
  
"Why?" Rinoa asked frantically, as if they weren't together the world would crumble.  
  
"I...found him with another woman....her name was Quistis."  
  
"I know her." Rinoa said. "We're good friends, I can't believe she did that! She had a boyfriend too!!"  
  
"Who?" Selphie asked. 'Maybe I can get him!!' she thought.  
  
"Zell Dincht."  
  
Selphie smiled. "Where does he live?"  
  
"Why, you want to meet him? Be my guest, but someone's had their eye on him for years, but Quistis got to him first. He lives in Fisherman's Horizon."  
  
Selphie's heart dropped. She sighed. "Oh well. I'm going around the world soon anyway, maybe I'll meet someone..."  
  
"Really?! How wierd! I'm going atleast halfway around the world too!"  
  
"Cool! Maybe we'll see each other sometime. Well, I've got to go, I have to get up early, so bu-bye!" Selphie hung up the phone.  
  
She climbed into bed, feeling much better after talking to Rinoa. She turned on her small pink lamp and clicked the other light off and turned her tv on low. 'Maybe I'll find someone somewhere who's nice...and..handsome...and....funny...and...' But she had fallen asleep.  
  
+-++-++-++-++-++-++-++-++-++-++-++-++-++-++-++-++-++-++-++-++-++-++-++-++-  
  
So, how was it? Did ya like? I really like the idea of this story. I've already got an idea for the second chapter, but if you'd like, send me yours in reviews!!  
  
*+*CheriChicola*+* 


	2. Zell Dincht

Wake  
  
Written by: Jennie  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
A/N: Uhhh.....just something I decided to write...I was bored.....  
  
Summary: When Selphie brakes up with Irvine, she can't find anyone good for her. So...when she has to travel around the world for her job, she finds someone who could be forever hers....but actually, couldn't...becasue of a certain friend from high-school!! This is before Selphie ahs met Squall, Seifer, Zell, and Quistis. But she's met Rinoa and Irvine. And also, the characters are going to be living in different places than they did. And nothing about the game has happened!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!  
  
PLEASE R+R!! AND NOOOOOO FLAMES!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW IT UNLESS IT'S HELPFUL!!!  
  
_-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_ _-_  
  
[Chapter 2-Zell Dincht]  
  
Selphie walked through the door of Irvine's house. Irvine was with Quistis, and Selphie stood in shock. She whispered. "Irvine?" Irvine turned from Quistis and glared at her, and then said, "Who are you? Get out!" But then, it rewound, and played over, and over, and over, and Selphie screamed in her head.  
  
And woke up. She screamed and clung onto her pillow, and sobbed into the fluffy mass. "Irvine! Why can't I get over you?!" She rubbed her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. 6:30 am. "Better get ready..." She said to herself. She got out of the tangled sheets and sobbed softly to herself.  
  
She grabbed some towels and jumped into the shower. She washed her hair with her mint shampoo, and it cooled her down. She relaxed a bit after that, and got dressed quickly. She brushed her hair and decided not to flip it. Instead she put it into a smooth bun. She put on some makeup, and grabbed her keys and bags and jumped into her car.  
  
After 30 minutes of driving, Selphie finally made it to Balamb Garden, and parked outside. She walked through the halls of her old Garden. It had been awhile. She took the elevator to the 3rd floor and went up the lift to his office. "Selphie Tilmit, reporting for duty." "Ah, Selphie! Good, right on time!" Headmaster Cid was looking quite more aged than he had been as her high-school teacher 10 years ago. He smiled and gestured her to sit. "Alright, we will need to explain a few things here." he said, and sat down. "We need 4 people to be teachers or nurses or any kind of specialist here. I need you to get them." "Yes sir." "Go to these 4 cities to find them: Balamb, Deling, FH, and Trabia." "Yes sir." "Come back once you have found them. Dismissed." Selphie saluted and left the room.  
  
Selphie jumped into her car started it up. She was still thinking about him. But then....a name she had forgotten about popped into her head. 'Zell Dincht.....I guess I'll go to Fisherman's Horizon first. I wanna see him.....' Selphie started to drive, but heard a cry. "Huh?" Headmaster Cid came out. "Selphie! Wait!" "Yes sir!" she said, and lcimbed out of her car. Headmaster Cid took out her bags. "Wh-?" "You're taking the Balamb Garden's traveling ship (Don't I come up with the greatest names? ^-^''')." "Oh! Okay..." Headmaster Cid turned around. "Take these to our ship immediately!!" Men came and took them. "Well, have a safe trip, we'll keep your car at the Balamb Car Rental and tell them it's not for rent." "Yes sir."  
  
Selphie climbed into the ship and stood in the entrance hall. A man came in. "First Destination?" "Fisherman's Horizon, please." "Are you sure you would not like to see Balamb first?" "No, I'll do that last." Selphie smiled and sat down on a box. Her bags were delivered to her. She gestured a thankyou and opened one of them. She pulled out a picture she had packed in between a few things. It was of her and Irvine. Irvine was smiling and looking down at Selphie, Selphie was leaning on his shoulder. Selphie smiled and sniffed away tears. 'I can't wait to meet Zell.' she thought, and tore the picture in half, throwing away the other half with Irvine somewhere.  
  
About an hour later, the lights went out. And the ship slowed down, and gradually came to a stop. Selphie blinked into the darkness, and sighed. "Of all the things I need." The ship started moving again, but the lights were still out. She heard voices outside. "We'll drag this to FH with our tugboat, sir, nothing to worry about." "Okay, take these chains and secure them to the front of the boat." Selphie sighed and took a candy bar out of her bag.  
  
"Miss, we have arrived." Selphie opened one eye sleepily. "Okay. Thankyou." she said, stretching her legs to their full stretch. She sat up off the boxes and put her boots back on and got up.  
  
Selphie was releaved to get some fresh air after the two hours inside. She inhaled a large whiff, and gagged. Fish. She coughed a bit, but continued to inhale greatly, as she was in need of some good air. She walked down the long, narrow pathway , clutching on to the railings, going down to the main section of the city.  
  
She tripped and ran into someone. He had blonde spiky hair and an interesting tattoo on the right side of his face. Selphie blushed and dusted herself off. "I'm terribly sorry. The name's Selphie. You?" The boy smiled, lighting up his bright blue eyes. "Zell Dincht." Selphie smiled. 'So this is the one and only Zell?' she thought, and shook his hand. "Um...do you have any degree of any sort? Or any training?" Zell scratched his head. "Well, I do have training in Martial Arts." "I guess that could work!" Selphie said, and took out a mini note-pad from her pocket. "Zell Dincht. Martial Arts Training. Suggestion for teaching: Self-Defense classes." she said aloud, and put it back in her pocket. "Woah, teaching?" Zell raised an eye-brow. Where exactly is this?" Selphie smiled. "Balamb Garden. They need new teachers and doctors there." Zell sighed. "Okay, I'll go." Selphie giggled. "Okay! I guess we have to go do stu-" Rinoa walked past them with a blank expression. "Rinoa?" She turned around quickly. "Oh! Selphie! Zell?!" "R-rinoa?" Rinoa blushed. "I haven't seen you since 5th grade!!" Selphie looked at the two, who were now hugging and saying how much they missed each other. "Did I miss something here?" Rinoa wiped a tear from her eye from laughing. "Old school friends." Selphie sighed. "Oh my...this is helpful."  
  
"What is your next destination, miss?" "Ummm.....Trabia?" "Trabia it is." Selphie sat down and took out the picture of herself. Zell found the other- half. "Boyfriend?" "Ex." Selphie replied, and Rinoa smiled. "Irvine...." she whispered to Zell, and Zell nodded. "Loser..." he whispered back, and Rinoa giggled.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Hey Guys!! ::rubs eyes:: sorry for the wait, and you're gonna have to wait a bit longer cause I'm working on another story right now. ::yawn:: Probably about 2-5 months. Ha. ::sticks out tongue:: Like any of you care. 


End file.
